Whats that got to do with dissecting a frog?
by I-Fancy-Rock-Lee
Summary: Sai takes a rather random liking to the red head sitting next to him and decides to do EVERYTHING in his power to make him love Sai back, even if it means carrying him home bridal syle in the rain. Poor gaara, all he wants is... not sai!
1. Sushi and rain don't mix!

_**Ok, in this story Sai really needs to stop talking to himself... but i do it all the time so oh well! Anywho basically sai enjoys stalking gaara which i bet most people would. i hope you like it! **_

"Ok new school, it will be fine. Anyway if I hate it then I can just transfer…again… like the last nine times. So I'll see you later mum." Sai had become accustomed to talking to a photo of his mother as she had passed away when he was 7 and his dad left before he was born. So Sai had been looking after himself since; which probably explains why he is kind of… messed up to say the least.

Sai took in a deep breath and took a step into the new building. He pushed the classroom door open slightly when I tall man with a mask and white hair appeared behind him and pushed the door open with force. Sai was shoved out of the way by the man but he followed shortly after. The man gave Sai's new teacher a message and then left.

"hi there" the teacher spoke in a pleasant voice. "I'm Iruka sensei, your new teacher." he explained.

"Hello, I'm Sai." he stuttered. He then noticed a boy in the front row with deep red hair, thick eyeliner and 'love' tattooed on his forehead. It was the same boy who lives in the flat above but he was sitting all on his own. Iruka was looking for somewhere for Sai to sit but seemed to be avoiding Gaara's row although but was the only free space. Iruka was looking frantically for a seat elsewhere but to no avail, instead he just sighed and pointed to the seat next to Gaara.

"you can sit there." he said as Sai nodded and followed his orders, sitting himself down next to the red head.

"Hello, I'm Sai" he told Gaara happily but only to get a grunt back. This was unusual for Sai as he was always popular at his old schools for his stunning features and sense of humour. It was the teachers he didn't ever seem to get along with because he just didn't seem to understand…anything!

"It's Gaara right? I live in the flat below yours." Sai explained trying to make conversation again to be ignored once more but this time he also had a book shoved in his face.

"Oh thank you" Sai said.

" I wasn't giving it to you, I was hiding your annoying face." Gaara replied, it was the first thing he had ever said to Sai and Sai loved every word of it. From that moment on he knew Gaara was for him and only him however he also knew he would put up a fight and he had to do everything in his power to get Gaara to love him, so he raised his hand.

"Yes Sai?" Iruka sensei asked.

"I love Gaara with all my heart!" Sai screamed.

"Umm, well yes that's all very well but what does that have to do with dissecting a frog….? Iruka sensei asked confused. Sai looked at Gaara but the red head hadn't even lowered his head in embarrassment or shame, he just carried on staring out of the window.

"Damn I need more love!" Sai cursed but he knew it would be a fun experience.

Straight after school Sai ran to the library and rented out every book about love which all seemed to be written by the same author- 'Jiraiya'

"Ahh, yes these should give me lots of idea's on how to win Gaara's heart.

***later that day***

Sai had gotten through most of the book and was now grinning wildly as he couldn't wait to try out his new theories on Gaara. There would be no way that his beloved red head could refuse him now!

***the next day***

The next day Sai decided to make Gaara's lunch… and then eat it but luckily he had enough time to make it again. He wrapped it carefully in a red cloth- the colour of love (and Gaara's favourite). Then he decorated it with pink bows and heart stickers and left for school.

When the raven reached school he took his seat and waited for his lover but he wasn't there. 15 minutes into the lesson and he still hadn't arrived. Half an hour had passed by and Sai was getting worried, panic seeping though his body. Minutes later a very sleepy red head swung through the door .

"I overslept." he said in his monotone voice.

"Again! Iruka sensei whined "Sit down Gaara." He did as he was told and collapsed into his seat.

"Hmm, not an early riser then I see, funny I expected him to be some kind of insomniac or something." Sai babbled to himself.

It was now lunch time and Sai was excited to present Gaara with his specially cooked meal. Sai went off hunting and later found his prey sitting alone, picking at the lumpy and bubbling school lunch. Sai advanced and slid the beautifully decorated package across the table. Gaara completely ignored it.

"Fine if you are not even going to acknowledge my present then I guess I will just have to feed it to you myself." Sai took a roll of sushi and moved it along to Gaara's mouth. The red head grabbed his hand and squeezed…HARD!

"Ouch that hurts!" the love struck boy squealed.

"Your face hurts me but you don't see me complaining!" Gaara retorted. Sai had read enough of Jiraiya's books to know what to do now. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Wha-what are you doing..?" Gaara stuttered at the raven sniffled.

"What do you want, an apology? Fine then I'm sorry!" Gaara screamed. Sai just looked down sadly at his hand made food.

"Eugh, fine you want me to eat it then I'll eat it!" Gaara took a handful of food, realising how good it actually was he took another… and another. Sai just smiled joyfully and left.

"Phase one complete" he thought.

By the time school had ended and Sai was walking home it had started to rain heavily. Sai spotted Gaara trying to cross the road but without success as everyone wanted to get in from the cold. Sai looked at his little orange book and saw a man carrying a woman.

"Hmm, I suppose I could help." Sai said. He wandered over to an unaware Gaara and picked him up bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gaara screamed.

"I'm helping you silly, see?" Sai said whilst showing Gaara the front cover of his book.

"PUT…ME…DOWN…NOW!" Gaara hissed.

"Nope, I'm saving you." Sai giggled and made his way across the road as cars swerved and screeched around them.

"So what did you have for lunch today?" Sai asked making small talk with the boy.

"You should know you made it!" Gaara answered.

"….oh yeah." Sai laughed.

"Oh by the way I'm walking you home today." Sai told Gaara.

"Well of course you are, we live in the same building idiot!" Gaara replied but gripping tighter slightly not wanting to let go of the man who swept him of his feet. But of course he would NEVER let Sai know that.

**_please review and tell me what you thought of it, plus i need some more idea's for the next chapter. DATTEBAYO!_**


	2. Property of Sai!

Sunday Morning!  
That morning Sai woke with a devilish smirk and an idea Jiraiya himself would be proud of. He quickly swung his legs over the side of his bed and changed into fresh clothing; deciding tight black jeans and a hoody would be most appropriate for the day ahead as they complimented his figure perfectly... and were also easy to run in from a certain raging red head who would most defiantly be chasing him later if his plan went wrong.

Happy with today's outfit, Sai set out to his local store to gather his 'supplies' for the day's events. First he went to the gadgets section, picking out a very clear and very expensive camera. Next he went on a search for an outfit...In the women's section. After 10 minutes of searching and uncountable scared glances from passers by, Sai found what he was looking for- a short, tight, black dress. It was plain and without a pattern but perfect.

As soon as Sai got home he checked the time. 10.45, although it didn't really matter as Gaara failed to wake up on week days let alone on a Sunday. Firstly Sai set up his new camera. Once that was done he also picked up the dress and a lock picking kit an old friend called Naruto had given him a few years back and headed upstairs to Gaara's floor. When at the red painted door (surprised?) Sai got out his lock picking kit and forced his way into his beloveds flat. He quickly glanced around the main room admiring the red heads taste in decor. When he was finished looking, Sai set up his camera (hidden in a plant with a view of the bathroom door). Hearing the red head stirring in the room down the corridor, Sai also camouflaged himself behind the sofa.

Meanwhile Gaara climbed out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom. Once in the shower Sai sneaked into the bathroom concealed by the steam. He quietly took Gaara's clothes and towel- replacing them with the skimpy dress he bought earlier. After completing the hard part, Sai wandered back out of the bathroom, winking at the camera as he walked past. Sai placed all of the stolen items into Gaara's bedroom. Returning to the living room, Sai opened all of the curtains. As the sun shone in the raven once again took his place behind the sofa whilst thinking 'you won't be getting out of this one my love'.

10 minutes later the shower was turned off and Gaara stepped out reaching for his towel, once realising that it wasn't there he decided that he had gone mad and went to make his way to his bedroom- he opened the bathroom door and saw all of the curtains open. 'Everyone will see me in all my naked glory if I walk through like this!' Gaara thought frantically to himself when something caught his eye. The dress. "You have got to be kidding me!" Gaara hissed whilst tugging the dress over his head. Noting that he actually looked AMAZING in women's clothing Gaara decided to make a run for it. Dashing from one room to the other, Gaara was nothing but a blur. But that didn't matter to Sai as he could always slow down the recording if need be.

As soon as Gaara got to his room he flung the dress on the floor and jumped back into bed, convincing himself that this was all a bad dream and everything would be back to normal once he woke up again. Knowing what Gaara would be thinking, Sai closed the curtains, retrieved his dress and put back everything where he found it as if none of this had happened. Taking his belongings back down stairs, Sai found himself participating in a one man evil laughing competition. (a bit like Lights from Deathnote).

Later that day Gaara again woke, noticing the lack of dresses on his bedroom floor and that everything was back to normal so it all _must_have been a dream. After that Gaara headed towards to bathroom to take his unknown second shower of the day.

**Monday Morning!**  
On Monday morning Gaara actually bothered to get up and go to school on time as he didn't feel a bit tired... well that was until he looked out of his window and his eyes fell upon a certain raven haired boy smiling to himself- obviously waiting to walk with Gaara, when all the drowsiness flooded back through him and it took a whole lot of strength for the red head to not just turn around and slide back into bed. As Gaara left the flat he was pounced and thrown backwards, he could feel nothing during his disorientation apart from something... something pinching his bum! Suddenly Gaara snapped out of his daze and slapped the hand away.  
"What the hell are you doing?" he screamed. Sai then replied with the most unintelligent excuse in the world for which he mentally slapped himself for "you spilt some toothpaste on you so I was getting it off" he said.  
"Yes, of course. Because I always brush my teeth on my arse!" Gaara retorted and started walking, taking the conversation to a quick close- little did he know that Sai wasn't _just_ molesting him, but he had also put a 'Property of Sai!' sign on Gaara's bum. 'Phase 2 complete Sai' thought to himself as he watched 'his property' storm off.


	3. Coffee and Eyeliner

_**Hi...! I hope you enjoy my new chapter as it was the hardest chapter I've ever written! I went through the flu, my computer breaking AND numerous power cuts that made me loose everything I had written! Oh well here it is  
oh and by the way the slanted writing is Gaara.**_

After a week of the usual stalking and molestation, Sai grew bored as Gaara was now used to all of this and it generally didn't faze him anymore. Perhaps Gaara was actually starting to like all of Sai's attention... then again maybe he just knew it was inevitable and fighting back would just lead the raven on more.

The following Saturday Sai decided that the two were going out for the day. Said male thought that he must look his best for his 'date' and put on skinny red jeans (since Gaara seemed to have a strange fixation with that colour then having it wrapped round his legs seemed like a good idea) and a tight fitting shirt supporting his favourite band, Korn. He looked amazing but there was still something missing. Remembering that his favourite red head had some sort of make-up fetish, Sai picked up his newly bought eyeliner and delicately applied it. Smiling at his own cuteness Sai grabbed his bag and made his way to Gaara's.

****___ 'Oh my God! I have nothing to wear!' Gaara screamed. Although he didn't know why he was so stressed out, he was only going out for a day with Sai; it wasn't like it was a date or anything! –hmm, a date with Sai...- Gaara shook himself hard for even thinking about dating Sai. Finally he settled on dressing casual yet cool by wearing his ripped jeans and hoody (that had really cute cat ears on the hood :P). Finding his phone, wallet and keys he left his room to find the idiot he would be accompanying for the day._

once Gaara found Sai he was pounced then tackled to the ground as per usual, after regaining his breath and fixing his clothes he pushed passed the baka and took the lead heading off in any direction and not taking into account where Sai was planning on going- he just wanted at least 2ft space away from him. Noticing that there wasn't any usual babble that normally came from the raven, Gaara gathered that Sai wasn't following him. He turned around to see what happened and found his 'date' walking off in the opposite direction. 'Hey, where the hell are you going?' Gaara shouted. 'Well I don't know where you're going but I'm going to get coffee with a gorgeous date like I planned' Sai replied with a grin mocking the red head about making a fool out of himself.

When the pair was seated in the coffee shop Gaara had finally stopped sulking with Sai... however it didn't last long. Before long Sai had started trying to hold the red heads hand; which he was usually used to but now they were in public and people were starting to stare. 'Get off me Sai! People are looking! And for the last time this is NOT a date!' Gaara hissed into Sai's ear which only worsened the situation as it just looked like he was whispering romantically to his lover. Laughing at his flustered friend Sai picked up the menu to see what he wanted for lunch.

_During the time of the raven ordering the couples' food Gaara took time to look at Sai properly. It seemed that he had really thought through his outfit as he had wore red jeans which was Gaara's favourite colour, a top with his favourite band on to inform the red head about himself without using words and he even put on a little eyeliner. This was all obviously just to please Gaara. Perhaps he wasn't just a mindless perv like he always imagined he was. His thoughts were interrupted by the exact objective of them. As Sai sat down with their drinks, Gaara found himself smiling at the boy. Grinning in return he gave his love the coffee he ordered. Only now did Gaara realise that Sai had truly beautiful eyes... so pretty that he couldn't look away and just stared like an idiot which resulted in him not listening to a word the other said, not that it mattered, Sai was used to talking to himself anyway._

Once the meals arrived the two were silenced by the sudden overpowering feeling of hunger and both ate there food, the only noises made were sounds on knives and forks on the plate and Gaara slapping Sai's hand away when he attempted to feed the red head like a 'normal' boyfriend, besides the point, even if they were on a date Gaara would refuse to play the female part anyway.

_After eating they decided to go back to Gaara's flat and watch a horror, and it wasn't so Sai would snuggle up to him for protection either. It was just because there was not much else to do and everything was just so damn expensive these days. Or so Gaara kept saying to himself anyway._

Leaving the cafe the sky clouded over and rain started to come down quick and heavy.  
'Hmmm, it always seems to rain when we're together' Sai thought out loud.  
'Yes it does, maybe its mother nature's way of telling you to stop stalking me!' Gaara replied.  
'No I don't think that's it' Sai said in all seriousness.  
'You're right, it's probably just your annoying face that does it' the red head laughed and easily dodged the fist coming towards his arm. Chasing each other round like cat and mouse the two were edging closer to the road without realising.

'Saiiiiii!' a heart stopping shriek was heard and passers by ran over to the bleeding boy in the road and the sobbing red head. It all happened so quickly that Gaara didn't have a clue what was going on, before he knew it he was being rushed into an ambulance with the raven on a stretcher when it all went blank. All of his thoughts had disappeared completely into a world of piece until awoke. The same couldn't be said for Sai, most people who had just been hit by a car would be frantic... or dead. But not Sai, oh no, Sai was plotting his next plan of love...

okay! Well that's the end of chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be the final one of the series but I will only write it when I get reviews! Come on people review if you want to find out what Sai's plan is! Ja ne!


End file.
